


Ichii

by RedEnemi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Slow Burn, same age au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnemi/pseuds/RedEnemi
Summary: The girl of his dreams was a so close he could whip her around to kiss her, but not without pissing off her older brother.He wasn't jealous, no, not one bit, but Kakashi wanted to be Sakura's number one.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	1. A Pack of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a moment of peace.

"Failed again, huh?" Obito's upturned grin and hand holding his chin cockily made Kakashi's nose flare up. 

"No worries rival. The power of youth will bring you together!" Gai practically shouted making Kakashi tense and wince. 

"Any louder, idiot? Go. Away." Kakashi glared at them both. 

"I see Kakashi is still being a wimpy little girl." Genma said coolly rolling the long senbon from on end of his mouth to another. 

"Senpai, you're afraid?" Tenzo hid a silent laugh behind his hand. 

Man, was he going to smother Tenzo in his sleep...

"Dude, just tell her. We can tell she likes you, too. If you don't someone else will. I can think of a couple of guys who are interested." Asuma glanced at Genma who smirked and winked. 

"Oh! Are we talking about Sakura again?" Iruka smiled broadly as he stepped inside Kakashi's window. 

This was the type of shit Kakashi hated. He never fucking told anyone he was into Sakura so how the hell did these bunch of losers know? Could it be Sakura told her friends she liked him? 

The thought made his heart skip many beats. The thought alone, imagining Sakura giggling with her friends like girls typically do when they talked about boys made him feel soft like soft tofu on a hot bowl of miso soup. 

He wanted to be alone, but his dad never discouraged his friends to come unannounced to bother him. It was so annoying! His father was supposed to have his back!

It didn't matter because these idiots, all of them, were already used to barging through his window or his door. There was no way Kakashi alone was going to be able to dispel a pack of conditioned dogs to leave him alone. Kakashi retreated his thought. It was an insult to the amazing dogs in the world to compare them to these morons. 

It didn't matter how many times he placed a defensive jutsu to alert him of burglars. It didn't matter how many elaborate jutsus he placed to keep them out of his house, together they overcame every trick up his sleeve and got in like rabid rats looking for cheese. 

Kakashi didn't want to be their stupid cheese. 

Wasn't it a guy rule not to talk about feelings and shit? It was certainly a ninja rule. So. What. The. Fuck. Why were his so called friends so invested on his,

on his,

...love life? 

It depressed him how he couldn't say love life because there was nothing. He couldn't make a single move on Sakura without her friends butting in, her training schedule with Tsunade and her part time job in the hospital, PLUS her helicopter brother being overprotective. 

and missions, of course, how could he forget.

Did he mention her brother?

Kakashi didn't even want to think about the prick. No, not in this house! He didn't need those negative vibes and he sure as hell didn't need his 'friends' being in his room to laugh at him. 

His father was to blame. He was too polite and very much liked the idea of his son having so many loyal friends who cared about him enough to annoy him on the daily basis. 

Something that didn't make sense to Kakashi. If you care for someone you give them peace. Not hell. 

"Is anyone hungry?" His father asked barging in. 

All Kakashi needed were his dumb ninken to burst through the door to add their unwanted comments and piece of advice. 

"Yes!" The Kakashi squad said in unison. In an instant they all rushed out of his room. Now if they could leave exactly like that out of his house it would be a perfect day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm part of the 2020 KakaSaku Squad!  
> Are you? 😁


	2. Ichigo Haruno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Was a word Kakashi could use to describe Ichigo.

Ichigo was terrifying. 

Kakashi was serious and he would never deny being a real pain in the ass. 

But, Ichigo Haruno made him uncomfortable. He was a serious-Serious guy, it said a lot coming from Kakashi when he said Ichigo needed to crap whatever stick he had stuck in his ass. It's like the guy could see right through him and all the private thoughts he had about Sakura. 

It was completely disturbing. 

He honestly wouldn't be surprised if someone already gave Ichigo a heads up above the hard crush he had on the only pink haired girl in existence. 

It was physically gross how Ichigo had pink hair. Sakura was the only human being allowed to have that hair color and someone as disagreeable like "Ichii" shouldn't.

And to make matters even worse, if that was possible, was the eyes. Stupid Ichii-hoe had Sakura's green eyes. 

Kakashi knew very well Ichigo was a first born, but he didn't care. Those specific physical attributes were only attractive on Sakura. Only allowed on Sakura.

"Ichii" was what everyone called him, even his friends, but they just did it to mess with Kakashi. 

Kakashi especially didn't like the way Sakura looked like when she called her bother's name. The way it sounded. "Ichii" Kakashi rolled his eyes, the tip of his tongue was ready to release a dozen of curse words to make him feel better. 

Will Sakura ever say his name like that? With so much familiarity?

The day Kakashi heard Sakura's high pitch voice calling his name or giving him a cute nickname like, maybe, "Kashi" (not that he spent a lot of time coming up with the name or fantasized about it) was the day he would marry her. 

His dad knew the Haruno's personally for a long time before Kakashi even came to the world of the living. 

And his dad often told him about them over meals and by 'them' only Sakura because she was the only thing he cared to listen about, but Kakashi supposed it wouldn't hurt to be more attentive about his future mother and father in law. 

So what if he was getting ahead of himself? What was anyone going to do? hit him? scold him? 

Everyone should be and was glad Kakashi Hatake was being normal for once. 

The downside of having friends was how they loved to treat his father as one of the guys, like an older brother or uncle or something. 

It was weird. What that even normal? He still had his doubts even when his friends said it was because his dad was cool or 'hip' like Gai liked to say. 

His friends sure ran their mouths to his dad about everything. If he misbehaved, if he so much didn't cover his already covered mouth to cough his dad would be the first to know. 

It was the Kakashi's Squad favorite tattletale game. 

And his dad lived to act like his friends behavior or his own was something minimal like eating a piece of cake. 

Except, Kakashi for once wanted, just once, to be a stingy piece of shit who didn't share a slice or even a bite of his cake. 

His cake. His problem. 

He groaned. Groaning was his constant state of being, it was his spirit animal or whatever, an inner self, taking the form of a groaning animal in the brink of death or cursed with a constant sickness because the day Kakashi finally lost his virginity everyone, and he means EVERYONE, was going to know. 

He dreaded it. He didn't want to think about it. Should he abstain for the rest of his life to avoid the embarrassment and humiliation? That would be easier.

But, was he strong enough? 

Kakashi wasn't a saint, not by a long shot. He was a proud, healthy sinner.

...Could he stand staying away from Sakura and watch some other guy step in to lift her off her feet?

No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. 

He didn't want to. 

Simply impossible. 

And the person he wanted to have his first time with was Sakura. 

But he guessed that was never going to happen because everyone was so damn noisy and there wasn't any ounce of privacy to even own a corner of some place to make out like stupid teenagers do. 

He wanted to make out with tongue and everything like he was going to be sent off to war in any second. He wanted normal teenage stuff for once in his life, but he couldn't because everyone wanted to witness The Cold Blooded Prodigy have his clumsy first experiences so they could for once hold something over his head. 

As if the fact of liking Sakura wasn't enough for them. 

Kakashi wanted more than anything to have the ability to rewind time to find whoever realized his feelings for Sakura and hit them behind the head with a rock. Maybe, he could disappear mysteriously to find and learn a time travel jutsu to go back in time OR he could pick to live in another alternate universe where Sakura is an only child. 

It couldn't be that hard. Right?

For the millionth time in his life he didn't understand why and how or when he ended up with a bunch of friends. 

All he knew was how much he hated it. 

Once upon a time Kakashi was a quiet loner. His life was only about missions, home, and books. Oh, and his dogs (and the occasionally lingering look when his eyes caught Sakura nearby). 

Now, it was about the Kakashi Squad or how Genma liked to term it and first time every things which included drinks, girls, and all that other nonsense. 

If Ichigo was around his age group, it would be possible. Friends who had a romantic interest on someone's sister was okay, right? if it was serious, right? because there were years of trust in the making. 

Well, he didn't know for sure and wasn't going to ask. 

But, things might have been easier if Ichigo was like Gai who would be more than happy if Kakashi was interested in his sister, if he had one. Not that he would ever be interested, but if Kami did him a solid and gave Ichigo a mild concussion or a personality change he would appreciate it so much. 

But, of course, That wasn't the case, Kakashi didn't know Ichigo as well as his friends. 

One thing was for sure, this sucked ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at My Works and you will see 7 unfinished fics 😭😅😲🤫 So many ideas...💩


	3. So Close!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi had his moments of gratitude and regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this au  
> Kakashi has lot's of friends. no one is an orphan.

"Dude, we got your back. Relax." Genma smirked as he sucked on his senbon. 

That can't possibly be psychologically healthy, who puts sharps things in their mouths? Did Genma's parents ever warn him about it? Kakashi has never met all of his friend's parents or even went to their homes. He supposed he could spare a moment of his free time one of these days to write an anonymous letter to Genma's parents about the obvious concern of Genma stabbing the back of his throat with a weapon meant for self-defense and to cause damage to his opponent. 

If that failed he could always tell his dad to give Genma a talking to. His dad was good like that, always knowing what to say. 

"You gotta make your move while he's working at the hospital," asuma pushed Kakashi, the Sarutobi pissed Kakashi off with the stubble growing on his chin. 

Asuma looked grown up and suddenly Kakashi felt a downward spike in his masculinity. 

_Hell._ Hell wouldn't freeze over if Kakashi were to suddenly expose his face for the kicks of it. No, hell would laugh its ass off at his kid face. 

Kakashi understood perfectly well that he was younger than his friends, but by all means it was an attack to all the training he had undergone during the years. 

He was lean and not too muscular. He could spend less of a second taking down full grown adults with just a good strategy that expended little physical contact, but of course if he was pushed he would rely on his killer instincts to give the final blow against someone twice his size. 

For once Kakashi wished he'd taken up some of Gai's ridiculous challenges. Maybe, he would have if Genma and Asuma hadn't kept forcing him to take one step in front of another. 

"I can't," the silver teen hissed as he planted his heels into the white tile floors of the hospital. 

"Just say hello, idiot or say you're lost. Make something up genius," genma rolled his eyes, smirking again at the precious sight of the prodigy boy losing his shit over a girl. 

Asuma stared in disbelief, it wasn't everyday anyone heard the stuttering and fear in Kakashi's voice. _What a good time to be alive_ , asuma thought. 

Among Genma's and Asuma's hobbies to pass the time none of them came close than getting Kakashi out of his comfort zone, it easily made it to the top of their list. 

A sense of brotherly mischief was shared between Asuma and Genma, it was like an unspoken tag team of coming up with dramatic circumstances to put themselves on the fly.

Did they have to drag a panicked and a red eared Kakashi to the long hospital halls? No. 

Could have they done something else to spend their day? Yes, absolutely. 

It honestly made things more exciting for Asuma and Genma and Kakashi could tell and it annoyed him. 

So Kakashi shook his head and gritted his teeth because he wanted to flee, but knowing he was so close to approaching the medic in training to possibly have a chat got him feeling happy. 

Just the thought of her made him feel lighter. 

Suddenly, he was shoved in a room and when he came to from his thoughts about his crush, he looked back and found his so called friends gone. 

_Those J E R K S!_

He cleared his throat and looked around, this room was new. He's never been here before. 

It was a room filled with scrolls and textbooks. Kakashi knew he was alone. No chakra was detected, he focused intently just to make sure there wasn't anyone trying to mask themselves. Upon finding that he was truly on his own Kakashi picked up a random scroll to inspect it. It was no surprise when it was related to medicine and other stuff he could care less about. 

Science simply wasn't an interest of his, Kakashi never felt compelled to call it a forte or even a subjected that sparked anything in him during his short time in the academy. All he cared to know was basic first aid, he knew if he was motivated as he was on S-class missions and other classified related endeavors he'd excel on the medical field. 

_Sakura. She must be really smart to have chosen this line of work. She does have amazing chakra control for it. With her brains and mine, with our looks and strenghts, if we ever got together...we'd have tiny prodigies. Frightening and extraordinary ones._

A noise unlike no other he has heard from himself before escaped his mouth with out his permission. Dear Kami. 

His eye's widen and he paled. 

Did he just giggle out loud!? 

How embarrassing! 

He was an elite assassin. The best of the best.

And he was throwing a fit of giggles. 

**B A M!**

The loud crashing of the door hitting the wall made an inhale cut sharply in his throat. He jumped out of his skin.

"Kakashi! Are you okay?!" Sakura rushed towards him and immediately began to examine him. 

He was utterly breathless. How did breathing and oxygen work again? 

Every touch made him panic. 

_Be cool. Say something Cool._

"ah'da,uhm-I-h-hi?!" kakashi wanted to die. He was going to jump off a cliff. 

"Huh?" sakura stared. 

He stared back. 

"Sakura, hurry up with those scrolls! Your brother and Tsunade-Sama can't wait when they are so close, they have been working tirelessly for days now to reverse the sealing technique on that mist spy." Shizune stopped and raised an eyebrow when her eyes landed on Kakashi and she smiled politely.

Something in her eyes let Kakashi know that she knew about his feelings towards the pinkette. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to get going Sakura," Shizune walked past Sakura and picked up specific scrolls. "Come on. You can talk to your boyfriend after you're done for the day." 

"O-oh, okay. See ya, Kakashi." Sakura was out of the room but returned and looked him over and his heart pounded so painfully out of happiness. 

_Is she checking me out??!?!?!?!? oh my god. don't flex like a loser. don't blush._

"Are you sure you're okay? Genma and Asuma sounded really worried about you." 

_God Damn it. Those assholes._ "Yeah. I mean yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

She nodded, smiled, waved, and left. 

He sighed. "should've just stayed home," he muttered. 

He started to make his way out the room when he froze. 

Kakashi held on to the wall and clutched his chest. 

_holy hell._

She didn't deny the boyfriend part. 

_YES!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment? 
> 
> no. okay. 
> 
> :c

**Author's Note:**

> Ichii means One.  
> Ichigo means Strawberry.


End file.
